1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of punching a punch guide hole in a blank holder of a punch assembly which is used in a state of being attached to a punch holder in a punch press such as a turret punch press, a punch assembly and a blank holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A punch assembly in the related art has disclosed the construction that it comprises a punch body having a punching portion at its lower end portion being vertically movably housed in a punch guide which is vertically movably supported onto a turret-like punch holder of a turret punch press, and a plastic blank holder being removably fitted into a fitting groove formed in a lower end portion of a punch guide.
In the aforesaid related art, a cylindrical projecting portion of the blank holder is fitted into the fitting groove of the punch guide, and thereafter, the punch body is inserted into the punch guide. And then, the punching portion of the punch body is subjected to punching so as to punch a punch guide hole in the blank holder.
More specifically, according to the related art, in the case where the blank holder is attached to the punch guide, there is a need of previously removing the punch body from the punch guide so that the punching portion does not become obstructive. For this reason, there has arisen a problem that an attachment of the blank holder is considerably troublesome.
Moreover, in the case where the plastic blank holder is replaced with a new blank holder due to a deterioration or damage caused therein, there has arisen a problem that it is very difficult to remove the blank holder from the punch guide because the blank holder is fixedly fitted so as not to come off therefrom due to vibration, etc.
In the related art construction, in the case where the blank holder is made of a rigid plastic, there is a problem that a great pressing force is required when the blank holder is fitted into the groove of the punch guide. As the case may be, there has arisen a problem that an annular stopper convex portion which projects from an outer peripheral face of the projecting portion is chipped off therefrom.
Furthermore, in the case where the blank holder is made of a relatively soft material, there is a problem that the blank holder does not act and not exhibit its function and is lack of durability.